This invention relates to bicycle powered mower apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to mower apparatus adapted to receive and be powered by a conventional bicycle.
Pedal operated lawn mowers are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,816 (Porath) describes a tricycle frame which provides basic support for the pedal operated mower. Porath recites a tricycle frame having a front wheel and a pair of rear wheels with the mower cutting blades located between the rear wheels. A chain extends between a pedal sprocket and a rear axle sprocket, and pedaling the bicycle results in rotation of the blade as well as the wheels. The mower of Porath is a composite unit with a bicycle and mower integrated into a single entity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,058 (Chun) describes a pedal powered bicycle mower apparatus including a mainframe and a centrally positioned cutting apparatus mounted on the frame. The cutting apparatus is driven by a series of gears which translate force from the pedals into rotational movement of a cutting blade about a vertical axis to the longitudinal axis of the main supporting frame. Chun describes a bicycle mower apparatus which also comprises a single unit with the mower apparatus forming an integral part of the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,010 (Rester) describes a multiple use mini-bike for road or trail, having lawn and soil treating and cutting attachments. The Rester device is a motorized vehicle, with the drive motor 22 being secured to the frame. The mini-bike includes a motor 64 which can be attached to the bike and drive motor by means of a flexible coupling 78. The mower 64 is power driven by the motor 22 and there is no connection and operation between the movement of the blade of the mower and rotation of the wheels of the mini-bike.